


The World Of Dance

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [15]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, Hip hop dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 00:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: The big day had finally come, the World of Dance Competition in full swing as you and your dance crew walked into the building. Little did you know that your rival crew BigHit was about to surprise you more than you expected.





	The World Of Dance

The big day had finally come, the World of Dance Competition in full swing as you and your dance crew walked into the building.

Saying hello to a few other crews you all made your way to your dressing room, not before bumping into your rival crew Bighit, that you had heard quite a lot about through your senior members.

One of which elbowed your side as you peeked around to see them, “Jongin move I want to see,” you whine as him and Taemin tried to block you from view.

“Shh, your our secret weapon they can’t know you are here,” Taemin hisses as one of the members walks up to him.

“Long time no sees Taemin,” the voice replied. “Still not landing your flips?” the voice scoffed which made your grab Jongin’s arm, wanting to fight the voice only to have Jongin restrain you further.

“Back off Hoseok, why can’t you just mind your own business,” Jongin replied only to get a laugh from the voice.

“Well then, I guess I will be on my way, it was good seeing you guys again, can’t wait for our team to beat you once again.

Gritting your teeth you peeked around to see the group passing, not before Taemin pushed you forward before you could say anything. "Easy tiger, there will be plenty of time to kick his ass on the dance floor.”

“You can bet I will too,” you grumble as you turn the corner looking back at the group to see a man with Orange hair smirking at you, before turning back to the team.

* * *

The first round went off without a hitch, your crew blowing people's minds and now it had come down to the top five crews. One of which happened to Bighit.

The announcer smiled as she spoke into the mic “And for this round the judges have decided to do more vigorous judging this year, there will be three rounds: The Group Dance, and then the Freestyle round where each crew will send two members of their crew out to compete against the others, judges will eliminate them until they have two winners. Those two winners will be awarded points and then they will compete at the same time, the last one standing will be awarded bonus points.

Listing to the rules you smirked at Jongin who nodded. That was the round you had been waiting for, to show the world what you were really made of. It was your strongest suit and you were ready to stop the competition.

"We will start the group rounds now, starting with Bighit,” she said as Bighit Crew took the stage, there performance clean and nearly flawless.

You were next, as you walked to the stairs the member of Bighit exited some making snide remarks as they past except for the same man before, he simply just stopped and looked at you smirking for a moment before Jongin pushed you behind him. “Keep Walking Hoseok.”

“Who is she?” Hoseok asked as he quirked his brow, only to have you push yourself around smiled sweetly.

“You will just have to wait and find out,” you reply to his questing causing him Taemin to grab your arm.

“Enough we need to get on stage,” he replies only to look back up at Hoseok, giving him a dirty look before the three of you joined the rest of your crew on stage.

* * *

The performance went off without a hitch, the crowd cheered loudly and you felt the buzz of adrenaline still as you walked down the hall quickly so you could change into your clothes for the Freestyle round, Jongin would be joining you on stage for this round and you could tell by his fidgeting movements that he was feeling similar to you. Nervous and anxious.

The both of you quickly changed and made your way back to the stage, at this point most of the remaining crews had taken notice of you, whispers being heard around as you and Jongin passed.

“She is new, I can’t believe they trust her enough to put her in the freestyle round.” said a petite girl.

“I heard she is really good,” a boy said as you and Jongin walked up the stairs to the side of the stage.

“Ignore them, you will do great,” Jongin smiles sweetly at you as he ruffles your hair.

As you both stood there you felt a pair of eyes on you only to see Hoseok staring at you, his outfit had also changed which meant he would most likely be competing in the freestyle round as well.

When he noticed you saw he smirked again at you, and you could practically hear him asking why you were in the freestyle round.

Deciding to tease you asked Jongin to help you stretch, sitting down on the ground as you went into the splits. Jongin quirking his brow as he looked at you and then at Hoseok before rolling his eyes. “If you are trying to intimidate him it won’t work,” he replies as he sits down and helps you.

“That’s not exactly what I'm doing,” you reply only to have Jongin click his tongue before chuckling.

“He does like to stare at you I’ll give him that.” He replies as only to be cut off by the announcer asking all the dancers to come to the stage.

The round began and one by one dancers were eliminated. It was down to You, Jongin, Hoseok and one other dancer who stopped as she was tapped on the shoulder.

Music changing you looked at Jongin who nodded, purposely stumbling causing the judge to tap his shoulder.  
Smirking you and Hoseok both stopped. As the announcer announced the both of you.

“And here we are, the final two dancers Hoseok from Bighit and Y/n of SM!” she announced.

Upon hearing your name Hoseok looked over, eyes wide suddenly realizing who you were.

The crowd cheered as they announced a quick break before the final round.

As you began to walk away Hoseok grabbed your wrist and pulled you back to him.

“You- You’re,” he stuttered before eying you up and down.

“The famous dancer from youtube, yeah that’s me” you smirk only to see his surprise fade into a flirtatious grin.

Dipping close to your ear he whispers “Well I look forward to beating you,” before quickly stepping away and walking off to the other side of the stage.

Heart beating fast you glared at him as he turned around and flashed another signature smirk at you.

* * *

After the break, you and Hoseok took the stage again, but you were so in your head you only reacted when the music began.

Closing your eyes you began to let you full skill be known, your body flowing through the motions as the roar of the crowd led you on.

This feeling burned into you until you felt the warmth on your waist, opening your eyes you saw how Hoseok smirked at you his hips still moving as he leaned into your ear once more “Come dance with me” he backed away before glancing over at you registering your response.

With freestyle anything went including partner work, it was unheard of but something about him and his hand on you a moment ago egged you on, so you slow danced to him the both of you begin to move together.

Strangely you felt connected to him as you both moved, him whispering moves as you continued, you whisper a trick and he would follow the chemistry was insane and somehow the roar of the crowd grew in volume.

As the song ended the judges and crowd both stood up, Hoseok and you catching your breath.

Glancing over at him you smiled and for some reason, the way he smiled back made your heart flutter once more, the thought of winning long forgotten as you both looked at each other.

“Wanna sneak out and meet me at the gym tonight?” He whispered as a slight pink tint crossed his cheeks.  
“Yeah,” you said in between deep breaths “I would love to.”


End file.
